


Make a Difference

by triste



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They’ll get bigger if I massage them.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Difference

Title: Make a Difference  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Kuroko no Basuke  
Pairings: Generation of Miracles/Kuroko  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: AU  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

“There’s nothing wrong with it, you know,” Aomine says, arm protective around Kuroko’s shoulders. “And if anyone else tells you otherwise, I’ll beat them up.”

“I appreciate your consideration, but there’s really no need," Kuroko replies. “I may not be very strong, but I can still take care of myself.”

Aomine is well aware of how much Kuroko pushes himself, like he’s trying to prove a point that, simply because his wings are so tiny and underdeveloped, it doesn’t make him weak, just different. It’s easy to underestimate him because of that, but Kuroko is a fighter, and he’s stubborn, which is why Aomine can’t help worrying.

“Yeah, well, take it easy, okay? There’s no rush. You’ll grow at your own pace. Everyone does.”

But Kuroko gets frustrated sometimes, and it leads to disappointment, even though Aomine is forever reminding him to ignore what others think and say about him, to stop being so impatient.

“I haven’t learned how to dematerialise my wings yet,” Kuroko says, and it’s the first thing everyone figures out how to do, to be able to walk around freely on earth while looking like any other human, but Kuroko’s wings are always present, and always mark him out as being otherworldly. “I keep trying but it’s no good, and I won’t be able to leave this place until I do.”

“It’s better up here,” Aomine insists. “The only reason worth going down to the humans for is their porn.”

Kuroko gives him that frown, the one that tells Aomine he’s being a pervert, and Aomine laughs, unfolding his own wings and wrapping them around Kuroko, encircling him within their embrace. Kuroko reaches up to run his fingers gently over the feathers, his expression longing and wistful, so Aomine ruffles his hair in affection and reassurance.

“Yours will be like this too someday,” he promises.

“Someday,” Kuroko echoes, with a smile.

~~

Murasakibara is the tallest of them all, and he also has the largest wings, which makes Kuroko a little envious, especially when he sees him in flight.

“I wish I could fly like you,” he admits.

“Why would you want to do that?” Murasakibara asks, bewildered. “Flying is so tiring. I only do it because I have to.”

And because Akashi won’t allow him to slack off, of course, but he neglects to mention that.

Kuroko raises his eyebrows. “You don’t enjoy it?”

“I’d rather eat snacks.” It’s Murasakibara’s default answer to just about everything, but for once, he seems to pick up on Kuroko’s insecurity. “Is this because you’re still bothered about your wings being so tiny?” He holds up his hands, and flexes his fingers. “No worries, they’ll get bigger if I massage them.”

“I think you’re confusing them with breasts.”

“You want those too, Kuro-chin?”

“No,” Kuroko says firmly, “I most certainly do not.”

Murasakibara pats him on the head, and even though he’s being gentle about it, Kuroko can still feel the immensity of his strength. “You’re fine the way you are. Has Aka-chin told you to change?”

“Not exactly,” Kuroko admits.

“Then where’s the problem?” Murasakibara opens up a bag of popcorn and offers him some. “Eat. It’ll make you feel better.”

Kuroko picks out one of the kernels, and guides it to his mouth. “You’re very easygoing, Murasakibara-kun.”

“That’s because it’s a pain to do anything that requires too much energy.”

It seems a waste to Kuroko, for Murasakibara to have such power and not want to use it, but even if they do have their disagreements, he still likes Murasakibara a lot in spite of his attitude.

~~

“You wouldn’t have this issue,” Midorima states, like he’s said the words a hundred times before already, “if only you used your lucky items as I’ve told you to.”

Everyone who’s been to the human world seems to have found at least one thing they liked enough to bring back with them, and it’s the same for Midorima, who has recently developed an obsession with horoscopes and fortune telling. Kuroko wonders if he’ll find anything down there that interests him, and what it might be, but for now, he merely gives Midorima a questioning look. 

“Are you sure it’s that’s easy?”

“It will be,” claims Midorima, “if you choose to follow fate instead of fighting against it.”

Kuroko doesn’t really understand or believe him, but he accepts Midorima’s gift anyway (a plastic drinking straw in the shape of a pair of glasses), with amusement.

“Be grateful.” Midorima sounds pleased with himself, like he’s gone out of his way to do Kuroko a huge favour. “I obtained this specifically for you. Use it wisely, and your wings will soon be as magnificent as mine.”

“Thank you very much,” says Kuroko, and the response is more automatic than genuine. “I won’t let your kindness go to waste, Midorima-kun.”

Going red, Midorima clears his throat. “I’m not doing this because I care about you personally,” he says, avoiding Kuroko’s gaze. “It’s so you can start catching up to the rest of us instead of dragging your feet. Akashi’s patience won’t last forever. If you don’t prove yourself useful to him, then you have no right to even be here.”

Kuroko smiles, but that just makes Midorima all the more flustered. It’s always entertaining to watch. 

~~

If Murasakibara has the largest wings, then Kise has the showiest. Everything about him is eye catching and aesthetically pleasing, and he knows it. For someone like Kuroko who prefers functionality over flashiness, Kise’s flamboyance doesn’t particularly appeal to him, but there are some things that do, such as his enthusiasm and his tenacity. Sometimes, though, Kise can be *too* enthusiastic, like when he’s smothering Kuroko with affection, nuzzling their cheeks together so hard, Kuroko’s skin starts to chafe.

“You should just stay small and cute forever,” Kise says. “I’ll protect you from anything harmful or dangerous.”

But who, Kuroko wonders, will protect him from Kise and his overflowing lasciviousness?

“Please don’t call me cute,” he says, trying to wriggle free from Kise’s iron grip, but it’s useless. “You know I don’t like it.”

“But you are! Every time I look at you I get these urges that make me want to–”

Kuroko raises a fist in warning, and it makes Kise go quiet, at least temporarily. 

“Do you really want to change that badly?” he asks, and he’s serious for once, not joking and acting like an idiot. “I think everything about you is perfect already.”

Which would be flattering if the words were coming from anyone other than Kise, but Kuroko knows he’s horribly biased, and therefore can’t be trusted to offer a balanced opinion.

“It’s only natural, isn’t it? I wouldn’t like to remain as I am now, if there’s anything I can do to that might make a difference. I want to grow and become strong, just like everyone else.”

“Whether you change or stay the same,” Kise declares, giving one of those rare smiles that he seems to reserve solely for Kuroko, that’s honest and heartfelt, “my feelings for you will always burn bright.”

Kuroko claps his hands, face completely straight. “Kise-kun, you’re so cool.”

It’s almost as funny as watching Midorima being awkward when Kise gets embarrassed, so he keeps saying it, keeps telling Kise how cool he is and making his face go redder and redder, until Kise finally grabs him by the wrist and leans in close, so that they’re nose to nose.

“You shouldn’t tease me like that, Kurokocchi.”

And Kise shouldn’t be so hypocritical, Kuroko thinks, but he knows when he’s pushed him too far, so he says, quietly, “I’m sorry.”

A mixture of emotions flit across Kise’s features, and Kuroko isn’t sure what to feel when Kise releases him. For all his flirting and playfulness, he would never really do anything Kuroko didn’t like, which is why he puts a little distance between them, and pretends like nothing has happened.

~~

While Kuroko’s confidence is delicate and easily shaken at times, Akashi’s is absolute, and Kuroko respects him for his unwavering self-belief almost as much as he envies him for it.

“There’s not much difference between us in height,” he comments, reaching out to caress Akashi’s wings, and Akashi lets him, because he’s willing to tolerate it, “so why are we different in everything else?”

“Because no two individuals are the same, no matter how closely they may resemble each other in appearance or personality,” Akashi replies. “You have your own unique strength, just as I have mine.”

Akashi’s strength is that of a leader, of a ruler, but Kuroko still doesn’t know what strength he himself possesses yet. 

“Am I useful to you, Akashi-kun?”

“Of course. You should know I wouldn’t keep you with me if you weren’t.”

Kuroko doesn’t mind belonging to Akashi. They all do, really. They’re permitted their freedom, but wherever they go, however far, in the end, they never stray far from Akashi’s side.

He doesn’t have to say anything for Akashi to tell what he’s thinking, because Akashi is the only one who can read him so easily, who can understand him so completely, so he closes his eyes and leans into Akashi’s touch when he places a palm against his cheek. It’s reassuring and possessive both at once, and Kuroko sighs when Akashi strokes a thumb over the corner of his mouth.

“Trust in my judgement, Tetsuya. That’s all you need to do. I’m always right, remember?”

But is he really, Kuroko wonders, and is there anyone who will ever prove him otherwise?

~~

It’s all Murasakibara’s fault, because he’s obviously mentioned something to Akashi who has obviously gone on to tell the others, and that’s why they’re gathered around Kuroko to see what kind of reactions they can get out of him.

His small wings are still fragile and sensitive to stimulus, be it pleasure or pain, so it feels like far too much whenever they’re touched, makes him gasp and flush and squirm.

“That’s enough,” he manages to say, but nobody listens.

Kise is too busy stroking his left wing with curious fingers, while Midorima occupies himself with the right. Aomine rubs the spot between them at the base, and Murasakibara holds him still so he can’t break free.

“We’re doing this for you, Kuro-chin,” he says, chin resting comfortably on the top of Kuroko’s head. “And anyway, it was Aka-chin’s idea.”

“Don’t blame me for your whims, Atsushi,” scolds Akashi, but he’s smiling, knelt between Kuroko’s legs, and Kuroko moans when Akashi’s mouth goes to the hollow of his throat, wings twitching and fluttering helplessly.

“I can’t,” he says, breathless.

“You can,” says Akashi, nipping at his skin in response, “and you will. Do you understand, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko nods, and allows himself to be overwhelmed.


End file.
